


Firefight

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Category: Mass Effect, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Low on ammo, Cerberus soldiers everywhere, no sign of backup showing up to this backwater hellhole, multiple injuries -</p><p>Yeah, Raleigh's having a bad day. And then, suddenly, he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to me [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/75916205913/prompt-firefight) back in February. I like vague prompts best to get the creative juices flowing, but "firefight" plus watching _Pacific Rim_ five times in one week plus finishing a playthrough of ME2 plus sitting next to one of my friends and cackling like a hyena while she played ME3 for the first time equals crossovers.
> 
> Regrets? None.
> 
> This has been edited and cleaned up from the tumblr version, and when I wrote it, hadn't thought out of the particulars too much of shoving the PR characters into the ME universe. All I can say definitively right now is that Mako's probably a Second Lieutenant and Raleigh's a Staff Lieutenant. *shrug*

It was supposed to have been an easy information retrieval mission: get in, grab the data, get out. Intel had said Cerberus had abandoned the site so quickly they probably hadn't scrubbed their computers, leaving behind a potential treasure trove of Cerberus movements and research; with no resistance anticipated, only a small fire team had been sent in. The rest of Raleigh and Mako's squad were still laid up at Huerta from after their last mission, and so the two of them had been sent out with a mixed squad of various allies: a quarian, a turian, and an asari. A nice enough bunch; Raleigh and his turian and asari teammates had bonded over a mutual love of _Nekyia Corridor_ during the shuttle ride to the target site, while Mako and the quarian got into a heated discussion about combat drone specs.

Of course, since nothing was ever easy, Cerberus decided it wanted its base back and sent in a whole. Fucking. Battalion. (There was no kill like overkill.) They'd shot down the shuttle the team had arrived in, but the squad had managed to get out an emergency signal before they'd been driven from the control room by the advancing Cerberus troops.

Now, hours later, Raleigh and Mako were pinned down in a research lab, with the rest of their team stuck in the living quarters further in the base, and all of them were quickly running out of ammo.

"If we get out of this, I am demanding we get leave for at least a week," Raleigh said conversationally as he ducked out of cover and threw a singularity. The Cerberus soldiers caught in its wake screamed as they were lifted into the air, and Mako obligingly triple-tapped each of them.

"When, not if," she said serenely, discharging her spent heat sink and reloading a fresh one.

"Well, I suppose one of us has to be the optimist here."

Mako deployed another combat drone to harass more troops into leaving cover. "You're a little out of character today."

"I have two new holes in my knee and a minor concussion, I think I'm allowed to be." Once the soldiers stumbled out of cover, Raleigh sent out a shockwave of biotic power, and as the soldiers were bowled over, Mako neatly put bullets in each of their heads.

"Fair enough."

"Hey, Becket, Mori!" The voice of Eleena T'Kona crackled over the radio. The asari huntress actually sounded _gleeful._ "Vaar’s picked up friendlies - cavalry's here! Looks like they'll be getting to your position first."

Mako breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. Raleigh grinned and pumped his fist, then ducked down further into cover as a spray of bullets flew overhead. He tapped his comm. "Copy that, T'Kona. Please tell me they're something like, I dunno, krogan. Krogan would be nice."

"Oooh, Vaar says _better._ "

Mako and Raleigh exchanged confused looks. The hell could be better then a squad of krogan?

They found out just a few minutes later, when two Cerberus soldiers' heads suddenly exploded in fine red mists, and a soldier in custom N7 armor rounded the corner, an enormous Black Widow sniper rifle in her hands and a turian and Alliance soldier - Raleigh didn't recognize the paint job on her armor, although he did see a lieutenant commander's patch - at her back: Commander Shepard.

Raleigh would deny to the end of his days that the noise that left his mouth was not a high-pitched squeak of fanboy glee, and was instead a manly exhale of relief. Mako would merely shake her head at him and smile.

The commander and her team slid into the research lab, quickly moving into cover, with the commander crouching down. "Lieutenants Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, I presume?" she said.

Raleigh grinned and threw a sloppy salute. "That's us, Commander," he said. "And we are really glad to see you."

Commander Shepard quirked a small grin. "Happy to help," she said. "What's your status?"

"The rest of our team's pinned down in the living area," Raleigh said. He quickly ducked out of cover to throw another singularity (Mako and the LC with Shepard mowed down the floating enemies), then hunkered back down. "Kala'Vaar vas Idenna has the data we came for on her omnitool; she's got a suit rupture but has it locked down. Eleena T'Kona and Quintus Palladis are fine, but almost out of ammo."

Mako reached over and drove her heavily-armored fist into his shoulder. Raleigh yelped and glared at her; she merely raised an eyebrow at him before going back to shooting Cerberus troops.

Raleigh rolled his eyes and sighed. "Mako's fine, too, but I have a shattered knee from two bullets, plus I _think_ a minor concussion, but it hasn't disrupted my implant. Medigel's kept me from bleeding out and adrenaline's keeping me from feeling the knee too much. And I'm starting to run low on juice from using my biotics."

The commander winced sympathetically. "Could be better, then," she said, and turned to her companions. "Either of you happen to have any spare ration bars we keep on hand for Liara and Javik?"

Garrus Vakarian (had to be him, no other turian was a part of the _Normandy_ 's crew) and the LC (Raleigh finally caught a glimpse of the name stamped on her armor - Ashley Williams; huh, scuttlebutt had said the second human Spectre had been assigned to Admiral Hackett's command team) patted themselves down. Vakarian shook his head, but Williams made an "a-ha!" sound and took out two bars from a pouch on her hip. She tossed them to Raleigh.

Raleigh _would_ admit to the undignified noise he made, because _food._ (Rations sucked, sure, but at the least the ones formulated for biotics had enough sugar in them to make them palatable.) He tore one bar open and scarfed it down in three large bites, moaning in relief as he chewed. The commander laughed and thumped him on the shoulder.

"We'll leave you and Lieutenant Mori some of the ammo we've found," she said, and her team immediately started divvying out heat sinks. "Stay put for now, you'll be fine for the time being; we've taken care of most of the opposition in this wing, although you'll probably have to deal with anyone we miss falling back. We'll hook up with the others and come back to get you two out. You're both doing a fine job."

Raleigh beamed at her. "Thanks, Commander," he said.

With a final parting nod, Commander Shepard and her team ducked back out of the lab, and sprinted into cover further down the corridor.

Okay, so this had quickly turned into one of the best days of his life.

"Hey, Mako?"

His squadmate pulled the trigger on her assault rifle, and another Cerberus soldier dropped. "Yes, Raleigh?"

"How mad do you think Baby Hansen's gonna be at us when he finds out we met Commander Shepard before he did?"

Mako, without removing her eye from her scope, reached over and punched his shoulder again. But she was grinning as wide as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually _do_ have some ideas for a sequel to this bit of insanity. When they'll get written, I haven't the faintest idea.


End file.
